


Regole

by Kellh



Series: Racconti da un mondo in rovina [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellh/pseuds/Kellh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Le regole sono ciò che distingue le persone dalle bestie, la morte è ciò che distingue che le segue e chi non lo fa nella Città Inferiore”</p><p>Le regole, si dice, sono fatte per essere infrante perché sotto sotto non piacciono a nessuno. Ma si dice anche che le azioni hanno delle conseguenze e in un luogo pericoloso come la Città Bassa bisogna valutare con attenzione le spiacevoli ripercussioni prima di correre il rischio di violare una regola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regole

Nella Città Inferiore, dove la legge delle Corporation non arriva, ognuno si crea le sue regole e si attiene alle poche condivise da tutti per non finire in fondo alla catena alimentare con i morti viventi e le prede. Come tutti anche lui aveva scelto le sue appena arrivato e aveva imparato quelle comuni subito dopo, insieme alla posizione di tutti i luoghi protetti da dove la violenza era stata bandita per volontà della Chiesa Cattolica Combattente.

La prima regola, ed era di quelle condivise, diceva _non apparire mai fuori posto_ : si generava interesse del tipo spiacevole nella Città Inferiore quando non si era dove si doveva.

E in quel momento c’era al bancone del locale un tenero agnellino inesperto che ignorava questa regola, attirando molte fameliche attenzioni contenute solo dalla più sacra delle regole comuni: _non caccerai né userai violenza nei luoghi protetti_ e il Gates of Dite, lo strip club in cui erano, era il più noto di questi. Purtroppo per il giovane umano, quasi certamente uscito di nascosto dalla Città Alta per un po’ di divertimento proibito, quella era una regola cui aveva rinunciato. Troppi vampiri erano caduti per mano dei Cacciatori della Chiesa perché ne rispettasse ancora le regole, anche se si trattava del comandamento della Città Inferiore. Osservò il ragazzo da lontano, valutando i rischi, era sua regola personale farlo ogni volta che puntava una preda, prima di decidere che, per una creatura della notte esperta come lui, quel tenero agnellino sperduto trai lupi era una preda fin troppo facile. Gli si avvicinò facendosi largo tra gli avventori più o meno ubriachi, scansando le ballerine che si strusciano loro addosso indossando più banconote che tessuto, facendo attenzione alle cameriere in topless che dispensano alcol a chi lo reggeva e svuotavano i portafogli a chi non ci riusciva più.

   «Posso offrirti da bere?» gli domandò sedendosi accanto a lui. Non temeva un rifiuto, ma sfoderò lo stesso il suo sorriso più sensuale. L’agnellino alzò lo sguardo sorpreso per quell'approccio. Era ancora più giovane visto da vicino: doveva avere a stento l’età per entrare in un posto del genere. Anche _non accettare niente dagli sconosciuti di cui non si conoscono le intenzioni_ , era una regola importante che lui conosceva e che il ragazzo non avrebbe avuto il tempo d’imparare. Fece un cenno al barman, che lo guardò arcuando un sopracciglio ma poi riempì comunque il bicchiere vuoto di fronte al ragazzo scrollando le spalle. Si concesse un momento per osservare la sua preda, gli piaceva farlo prima di mangiare. Ne aveva già notato la giovane età nonostante cercasse, con poco successo, di nasconderla sotto il cappuccio di una felpa fuori misura. Solo da quella distanza, tuttavia, poté apprezzare il volto dall'incarnato pallido che pareva il ritratto dell’innocenza imporporato appena dalla timidezza che mostrava nei gesti, incerti come il sorriso, e nei grandi occhi chiari che lo fissavano rapiti. Era proprio un tenero agnellino indifeso che si sarebbe divertito a sporcare prima di divorare. Cominciò a parlargli in modo suadente mentre gli abbassava il cappuccio per scoprirne il collo in cui presto avrebbe affondato i canini, le sue parole si fecero lascive mentre ne accarezzava la pelle pulsante di vita e percepì accendersi il desiderio del ragazzo quando gli posò una scia di baci roventi che dal collo salivano alla sua bocca in cui infilò di prepotenza la lingua ora che anche il suo desiderio si era risvegliato. Era ormai in suo potere, l’agnellino, poteva fargli fare ciò che voleva e presto l’avrebbe fatto, ma prima gli concesse un’ultima dose di piacere insinuando una mano fra le sue gambe per raggiungerne l’inguine, facendolo gemere contro le sue labbra. Gli accarezzò il membro turgido attraverso la stoffa pesante dei jeans sciupati e poi, vinte le sue ultime resistenze, penetrò al loro interno per massaggiare la sua erezione senza alcun ostacolo. Lasciò andare la sua bocca: lo voleva guardare mentre raggiungeva l’ultimo orgasmo della sua breve vita. L’agnellino gemette, aggrappandosi a lui quando il piacere aumentò e infine l’agnellino si abbandonò appagato tra le braccia del lupo.

  «Perché non continuiamo altrove?» gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Concentrato com'era a imporgli la sua volontà con lo sguardo non colse il gesto che il giovane umano scambiò col barista. Dimenticò anche la regola che lo avvertiva di guardarsi da ciò che si otteneva con troppa facilità.

  «Tutto ciò che vuoi» rispose il ragazzo e qualcosa in lui apparve sbagliato agli occhi del vampiro ma fu un momento e la creatura della notte preferì ignorarlo. Accecato dal desiderio e dalla sete di sangue, lo portò fuori spingendolo poi nel primo vicolo che vide ignorando altre regole: _mangia solo in posti conosciuti, assicurati di essere solo, controlla che il posto sia sicuro e trova una via di fuga sicura_ per cominciare, ma si potrebbe continuare.

  «In ginocchio» ordinò e l’agnellino obbedì senza esitare. Non si limitò a quello, ma anzi: gli aprì i pantaloni e iniziò a massaggiare il membro turgido della creatura per poi accoglierlo tra le labbra. Suo malgrado dovette ammettere che in parte gli dispiaceva doverlo uccidere: era davvero bravo a dargli piacere, ma la sete era troppa e aveva già digiunato abbastanza, che spreco. Gli sorrise benevolo mentre l’agnellino continuava a leccare e succhiare la sua erezione al ritmo che gli dettava con la mano che gli teneva tra i corti capelli scuri e che aumentava  man mano che il suo orgasmo si approssimava. Si lasciò andare abbassando la guardia per il tempo di un gemito quando infine giunse all'apice del piacere, piegando la testa all'indietro mentre il suo seme schizzava tra le labbra e sul volto del giovane umano. Ora che la sua lussuria era stata soddisfatta non aveva più senso lasciarlo vivere se non per godere della sua paura mentre affondava le zanne nel suo corpo paralizzato dalla suggestione ipnotica che esercitava su di lui. Tornò a guardarlo sorridendo crudele con i canini appuntiti bene in mostra bloccandosi sorpreso prima d’affondarli nella sua tenera carne. Sulle labbra sottili dell’agnellino sporche di sperma e saliva era apparso il sorriso di un predatore che ha la preda a portata di mano. Rapido il ragazzo fece la mossa estraendo dalla tasca della felpa un coltello dalla lama d’argento che con rapidità e precisione conficcò nel ginocchio del vampiro facendolo urlare di dolore. La creatura finì a terra, il ginocchio non lo reggeva più.

  «Trasgredire le regole ha conseguenze sgradevoli» lo ammonì allora una voce dal capo opposto del vicolo. Lui ne ha trasgredite molte quella notte, ma non è ancora detta l’ultima parola: forse trasgredendone un’altra potrà uscire da quella situazione.

  «Mostrati e negoziamo» tentò il vampiro: aveva poco da perdere al momento «non serve combattere, possiamo spartirci il territorio senza che la Chiesa lo venga a sapere». Dall'oscurità emerse un uomo alto con lunghi capelli bianchi, come la corta barba, che facevano contrasto con i suoi abiti completamente neri e la catenella di ferro con la croce che portava al collo, la stessa croce che portava marchiata a fuoco sui palmi delle mani rugose. L’uomo si fermò affianco al ragazzo e fissò il vampiro severamente con l’occhio che gli restava, l’altro era attraversato da una lunga cicatrice che finiva col mescolarsi alle rughe del volto.

  «Per tua sfortuna» disse il vecchio «la Chiesa lo sa già». Il vampiro cominciò ad avere veramente paura, perché davanti a sé vi era il reverendo Ismael Payne, Cacciatore della Chiesa per eccellenza e questo significava che il ragazzo con lui, che aveva resistito alla sua persuasione ipnotica e ora si stava ripulendo dal suo seme, era Fields, l’Ombra, uno degli Eterni. Significava anche che aveva violato un’altra regola importantissima: _mai affrontare un essere che non puoi uccidere_ e per definizione gli Eterni erano immuni alla morte perché estranei al Tempo.

  «Poiché hai fatto tu tutto il lavoro, ti lascio l’onore dell’uccisione» riprese il sacerdote porgendo al ragazzo, che tale non era, il cinturone da cowboy che aveva portato a spalla fino a quel momento «sei comunque andato vicino a farti scoprire» aggiunse con una nota di rimprovero.

  «Aspettate» tentò ancora il vampiro, seguendo con gli occhi ogni movimento di Fields, che si stava rimettendo il cinturone che occultò sotto la felpa troppo grande lasciando visibile solo la pistola. «Sono certo di potervi servire in vita». Stava intenzionalmente violando una delle più importanti regole comuni: mai chiedere pietà se sei sicuro di non poterla avere. Al momento quel “se” era la sua ultima speranza di restare in vita.

  «Come?» domandò Fields senza alcuna emozione nella voce, mettendosi cavalcioni sul vampiro e strusciando col bacino contro quello ancora nudo dell’altro. «Come può esserci utile della feccia come te, che infrange l’unica vera legge della Città Inferiore?» continuò scendendo ad accarezzare con una mano il membro del vampiro, che lentamente, nonostante la paura e il dolore, rispondeva al suo tocco. «Sei buono solo come giocattolo sessuale» disse tutto senza che il suo volto o la sua voce tradissero alcuna emozione. D'altronde era uno dei motivi per cui lo temevano tanto: era quasi del tutto privo di sentimenti.

  «Fields!» lo ammonì il sacerdote «la sua sorte è già stata decisa».

  «Lo farò» rispose il vampiro ingoiando l’orgoglio, forse c’era una possibilità dopotutto.

  «Forse se mi supplichi come volevi facessero le tue vittime, carne morta, potrei considerare di lasciarti la tua putrida vita» rispose l’Eterno lasciando il membro ormai completamente eretto del vampiro ed estraendo il revolver Webley dalla fondina «sentiti libero di cominciare quando vuoi».

  «Ti prego: risparmiami e sarò il tuo giocattolo». Ingoiò il suo orgoglio, la rabbia e l’umiliazione per dire quelle parole, ma erano la sua unica possibilità di salvezza e lui ci si aggrappò con tutte le forze «ti sto supplicando».

  «Mi spiace» replicò Fields «non li voglio i giocattoli rotti». Si alzò in piedi puntandogli contro la pistola.

  «Aspetta io…».

  «La tua voce mi ha stancato» lo interruppe Fields, sparandogli alla gola e mettendo fine alla discussione.

  «Conosci bene le nostre regole:» lo apostrofò il reverendo Payne «in base ad esse ti abbiamo condannato, possa Dio avere pietà della tua anima». Non serviva dire altro, la giustizia nella Città Inferiore era semplice: chi trasgrediva ed era scoperto doveva morire e chi cercava di fuggire era lasciato alla mercé della Città. L’unica scusa per non saperlo era essere già morti.

Fields decise di non finirlo, preferì lasciarlo lì con il membro nudo e turgido ad annaspare nel suo sangue con un ginocchio fuori uso, una preda facile per i morti viventi che all'alba uscivano per banchettare con gli avanzi degli altri. E dire che gli sarebbe bastato ricordare un paio di regole per non finire così: _mai credersi più furbi degli altri_ e _mai pensare di aver capito tutto_. Lezione imparata.

**Author's Note:**

> Le note non sono il mio forte, di solito nemmeno le metto, ma qui è il caso perché ho alcune cose da dire. Questa One Shot è la prima di una serie di storie ambientate in un mondo post apocalittico in cui mischio un po' di fantasy con un po' di fantascienza nel tentativo d'intrattenervi con una serie di personaggi che si daranno di volta in volta il cambio sulla scena. Alcuni di loro si vedranno spesso, altri di rado, la maggior parte passa per un saluto e basta. Spero vi divertirete a leggerli quanto mi diverto io a scriverli.


End file.
